<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>но вот мы здесь by Berry_tea_with_cookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452271">но вот мы здесь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies'>Berry_tea_with_cookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Hatake Kakashi, Songfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, атака пейна, ируке нужно больше любви, какаши влюблён</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Какаши вспоминает день, когда он обещал Ируке всё. В их отношениях были взлёты и падения, из-за чего Какаши думает, что Ирука однозначно стоил всего этого. До последнего вздоха.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>That silly ring, it wasn't meant to be, luckily you saw in me what I couldn't see.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>но вот мы здесь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985298">but here we are</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine">mytsukkishine</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Боженька хранил меня от какаиру во время арки Пейна, а потом случился этот фик. Им нужно больше любви. Срочно.</p>
<p>В тексте строчки из песни: The Head and the Heart – Honeybee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Could you imagine where our lives would leave<br/>That silly ring, it wasn't meant to be<br/>Luckily you saw in me<br/>Something I couldn't see</i>
  </p>
</div>Какаши смотрел на небо. Это было странно. Всё выглядело таким спокойным, словно ничего вокруг не существовало. Только он и его мысли. Он нежно улыбнулся, когда его пальцы нащупали небольшую полоску металла, вокруг безымянного пальца.<p>Какаши никогда не думал, что однажды наденет что-то подобное на свой палец, кунай или сюрикен, да, но кольцо? Обязательства? Это самая опасная вещь, на которую подписывался Какаши, но он пошёл на это ради него.</p>
<p>Ируки.</p>
<p>Его дорога до момента, когда он стал тем, кем он является сейчас, была извилистой. Множество взлётов и падений, множество неразберих и отказов, но Какаши не может держаться от него подальше. Не важно, сколько раз он пытался подавить эти недостойные чувства, тот всегда вовремя появлялся, как если бы знал, что он чувствует. Какаши в некотором смысле верил, Ируку к нему подтолкнули небеса.</p>
<p>Он вспомнил первый раз, когда проснулся рядом с ним. Это было божественно, и у Какаши было ощущение, словно кунай вонзился в его грудь, потому что это был самые захватывающий вид, который он когда-либо видел. Эти длинные ресницы нежно целовали эти скулы, его тонкий нос был идеальной линией, и не дайте ему начать говорить об этих губах. Они не были ни бледными, ни слишком алыми. Они были идеальными. Особенно, когда эти губы улыбаются и эти ресницы дрожат, когда Какаши ласково желают доброго утра.</p>
<p>Удивительно, но Какаши забыл, что у него есть возможность записывать всё, что видит, но он подумал, что в этом нет необходимости. Ему пообещали, что он будет наблюдать за этим каждый день.</p>
<p>Начиная с того дня, Какаши медленно-медленно покорялся своим чувствам. Это было сложно, мысль, что Ируку вскоре могут ранить, постоянно беспокоила разум, но одна улыбка, одна это треклятая улыбка возвращала Какаши в реальность. Реальность, что он рядом, Ирука был рядом.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Such a fool<br/>I took your love and I bent all the rules<br/>You took the blow and didn't let it show<br/>Stuck around to let me know</i>
  </p>
</div>Какаши моргнул, перед глазами немного поплыло, но небо всё ещё было чертовски синим. Это напомнило ему времена, когда они ссорились. Их отношения начинались не так-то просто. Всегда будут бои, и временами Какаши хотел просто исчезнуть, когда он слишком сильно ранил Ируку. Тот продолжал жертвовать своими собственными мыслями и взглядами только для того, чтобы пройти через бой. Это было глупо, но Какаши повзрослел.<p>Он повзрослел и научился брать вину на себя. Брать во внимание чувства Ируки. Как сегодня после того, как он проснулся с умиротворенным лицом, Какаши извинился, что ему надо уйти. Он не хотел оставлять его одного, но успокаивающей улыбки сенсея было достаточно.</p>
<p>Ирука любил цветы. Он не признается в этом, но одного раза, когда он увидел его пристальный взгляд на магазин Яманака, хватило для вывода. Поэтому когда он одевался, взял небольшой букет цветов, который ему удалось спрятать, и подарил очень удивлённому сенсею.</p>
<p>Это того стоило.</p>
<p>— Я люблю тебя.</p>
<p>Какаши не надоест это слушать.</p>
<p>— Я тоже тебя люблю.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Won't you decide<br/>I want you to soar<br/>Don't doubt anymore<br/>(Little by little, we meet in the middle)</i>
  </p>
</div>Какаши глубоко вздохнул. Он снова медленно покрутил кольцо вокруг пальца. День, когда Ирука принял кольцо, был самым счастливым в его жизни. Это не было предложением замужества, скорее обещанием. В тот день они были вместе уже пять лет, и он нереально нервничал. Даже больше, чем когда наталкивался на ниндзя-отступников из Книги Бинго.<p>Что ж, только Умино Ирука мог довести Хатаке Какаши, Копирующего ниндзя, до грани нервного срыва.</p>
<p>Какаши вспомнил тот день. Было также спокойно, как и небо над ним. Было тепло, но не слишком жарко, и они были на крыше Ируки. Просто разговаривали о разных вещах, начиная от прогресса Наруто и заканчивая его последней миссией, кольца в кармане касались взмокшей ладони.</p>
<p>Но затем Ирука наклонился поцеловать его через маску прежде, чем отстраниться и дерзко улыбнуться. Он оправдал поцелуй тем, что подумал, что немного растерянный Какаши выглядит мило. Это был знак, в котором нуждался Какаши. Он достал кольца и подарил ему одно.</p>
<p>— Пусть оно напоминает тебе, что я рядом.</p>
<p>— Какаши…</p>
<p>— Ты мирился со мной, Ирука. Надеюсь, ты примешь моё обещание. Пока оно у тебя, я останусь с тобой навсегда.</p>
<p>Ирука прыгнул на него, едва не выронив кольца, но быстрая реакция Какаши вовремя их спасла. Они смеялись и целовались, пока Ирука не затащил их обратно в квартиру и не укутал его всей своей любовью на весь день.</p>
<p>Даже в окружении запутавшихся волос, тяжелого дыхания. Их сцепленных рук с прикасающимися кольцами было достаточно, чтобы сердце Какаши заболело. Это было странное, но тёплое чувство. Он так сильно его любил.</p>
<p>Так сильно, что Какаши закрыл глаза, а затем оказался стоящим за деревом. Он хотел увидеть Ируку. Он так сильно по нему скучал.</p>
<p>Какаши побежал. Он увернулся по дороге от нескольких шиноби, перепрыгнул несколько крыш, пока не приземлился в госпитале, где, как он знал, находился Ирука. Какаши точно был уверен, потому что это же Ирука.</p>
<p>Он буднично вышел в коридор. Там было много людей, раненых и рыдающих, но он хотел добраться до Ируки.</p>
<p>— Какаши-сенсей! — это была Сакура. Она выглядела такой уставшей, но продолжала заботиться о раненном чунине. Он не ответил ей. Какаши просто кивнул своей ученице и подарил небезызвестную улыбку только одним глазом. Она выросла великолепным шиноби. Совсем другая, нежели раньше, и Какаши не мог не гордиться ей. Сакура скоро превзойдет Цунаде, и он был счастлив, что ему удалось увидеть её прогресс.</p>
<p>Сакура, заметив, зачем здесь Какаши, указала на другой коридор, слабо улыбнувшись своему сенсею. Какаши снова кивнул и направился к другому коридору, где были ещё раненые шиноби и гражданские.</p>
<p>Когда он проходил мимо одной из комнат, Какаши остановился.</p>
<p>Люди внутри, казалось, заметили его, поэтому привлекли внимание Ируки и указали на него.</p>
<p>Вот оно. Даже слегка потрёпанный Ирука всё ещё выглядел слишком красивым. Какаши временами спрашивал себя, чем он заслужил такого заботливого, красивого и храброго чунин-сенсея. Да, для Какаши самым храбрым был Ирука, а не он. Он был трусом.</p>
<p>— Какаши! — почти прокричал Ирука, подбегая к нему, собираясь обнять, но тот остановил его, немного посмеиваясь. Это смутило чунина, но Какаши тут же взял его за руку.</p>
<p>— Ты в порядке?</p>
<p>— Да! Я… а ты? Ты должен был быть там.</p>
<p>— Пойдём туда, сенсей… — Какаши посмотрел налево, где коридор заканчивался единственным открытым окном. Ирука всё ещё был смущён, и Какаши захотелось поцеловать его, что он и сделал. Через маску. Это, судя по всему, вывело Ируку из его транса, потому что он собирался заговорить, но Какаши потянул его прочь.</p>
<p>Подальше от шумных комнат и коридоров.</p>
<p>— Какаши, я люблю тебя, но мне надо помочь людям…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>And if our world comes tumbling down</i><br/>I never could forgive myself for leaving out<br/>You're the one<br/>You are the only one
  </p>
</div>— Прости, — выдохнул Какаши, вглядываясь в эти карие глаза, которые он любил рассматривать каждый день и каждую ночь. Какаши поднял левую руку, чтобы вытереть грязь, которая умудрилась прилипнуть к щеке Ируки.<p>Ирука не произнёс ни слова. Он просто стоял там, смущённый, но сосредоточенный на джонине.</p>
<p>— Я извиняюсь за всё, что было, — Какаши вспомнил случай, как он почти ранил кунаем Ируку, хотя и не хотел. Его просто застали врасплох, а он ненавидел сюрпризы, и Ирука… Ирука его простил. Чунин всегда был слишком великодушным.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, я хотел выйти замуж за тебя.</p>
<p>У Ируки перехватило дыхание.</p>
<p>— Прямо сейчас. Я хочу этого.</p>
<p>— Какаши…</p>
<p>— Он любит тебя, — Ирука поднял бровь, но его прервали, когда Какаши снова схватил его за руку. Он накрыл чужую ладонь своей, Какаши всегда любил, как прекрасно контрастировала между собой их кожа.</p>
<p>— Очень сильно и просит прощения.</p>
<p>— Чт… — Ирука задушил всхлип, слёзы неожиданно потекли по его лицу, когда он опустил взгляд на свою открытую ладонь, где раньше лежала рука Какаши.</p>
<p>Там было кольцо.</p>
<p>Их кольцо обещания.</p>
<p>Затем взгляд Ируки упал на руку Какаши, на которой, как он знал, тот носил кольцо, и оно было на месте. Он был почти уверен, что его кольцо всё ещё было на нём, но… медленно, очень медленно и горько Ирука поднял глаза на Какаши.</p>
<p>— Нет…</p>
<p>Какаши опустил маску и улыбнулся Ируке.</p>
<p>— Ирука-сенсей, я так сильно люблю тебя и хочу выйти за тебя замуж, но прости… У меня осталось не так много времени.</p>
<p>— Нет… — тихо всхлипнул Ирука, не сводя с него глаз и дрожа всем телом. Какаши так сильно хотел его обнять, но не мог. Вместо этого джонин наклонился ближе и мягко поцеловал протектор Ируки. Тот тихо всхлипнул, закрыл глаза и прижал руки к груди, крепко стиснув кольцо.</p>
<p>— Ирука.</p>
<p>— Какаши… Я люблю тебя, — Какаши снова улыбнулся, когда они прижались лбами к друг другу, метал их протекторов тихо лязгнул. Глаза Ируки были полны слёз, щёки покраснели и были испачканы, но всё ещё выглядел таким потрясающим.</p>
<p>— Я люблю тебя больше, чем что-либо. Надеюсь, ты простишь меня.</p>
<p>— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Ирука, всхлипывая и повторяя эти три слова, от которых сердце Какаши так чертовски счастливо.</p>
<p>— Ирука, — вновь позвал он, и, наконец-то, эти заплаканные глаза встретились с его. — Давай встретимся снова, позже, м?</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, не надо.</p>
<p>— Я больше не могу…</p>
<p>— Нет, не уходи! — тогда Ирука вцепился в его жилет, но вскоре его окутало облако дыма, и он плакал, сжавшись на полу с кольцом в руке.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>I never could forgive myself for leaving out</i>
  </p>
</div>Какаши посмотрел на небо и почувствовал, как его чакра была полностью опустошена. Он медленно закрыл глаза, когда голова безжизненно откинулась назад, и все силы покинули его. Вокруг были развалины деревни, а всхлипы Ируки эхом отдавались в памяти.<p><i>О.</i> Он поймал ту ракету, верно? Он надеялся, что Чоджи успеет вернуться вовремя.</p>
<p>Какаши вспомнил раз, когда он обещал вернуться с миссии вовремя, но из-за неверных расчётов и непредвиденных врагов, Какаши задержался на неделю, возвращаясь домой в Коноху. Когда он вернулся, Ирука плакал и осыпал его поцелуями.</p>
<p>С тех пор Какаши поклялся вовремя возвращаться домой. До этого момента. Он вновь не сдержал обещание.</p>
<p>Какаши глубоко вздохнул, а затем всё вокруг стало чёрным, но его встретил спиной сидящий к нему отец.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Автор извиняется, но ему слишком нравится идея, что Какаши отправил клона Ируке во время атаки Пейна.<br/>У меня же, кажется, уже рефлекс на эту песню ХД</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>